Moving Forward
by sillylittlethings
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna have been married for three years. They decide to tell the guild some news, but is the the news that everyone was expecting or wanting to hear? Rating T for now, may change.
1. Chapter 1

'Hey everyone, shut up and listen!'.

Everyone who was in the guild turned to face him, they knew who it was shouting so they all turned grumbling to listen to whatever the flame dragon slayer had to say. Natsu was stood over by the bar with Lisanna stood next to him, waiting for everyone's attention.

'Ugh, what is it flame brain? We don't have all day!' asked Gray, getting slightly irritated that he was disturbed from his game.

Now that Natsu had everyone's attention, he started to fidget as well as Lisanna, uncomfortable with whatever it was they wanted to share. 'Uh well, we have some news to tell you guys, the thing is we-' Natsu says before he was cut off with a shriek and followed by 'OH MY GOD! You're having a baby! Ooh pink haired blue eyed babies or white haired green eyed babies! I can't wait! I get to be an auntie, eeeeeeeeeeeee' screamed Mira.

Everyone is sat around in the guild excited and happy for the couple, but before anyone can react Lisanna says, 'Mira no, that's not it. I'm not having a baby, let Natsu finish before any more assumptions can be made'. Natsu stands there quietly composing himself, which is unusual for the wild dragon slayer. He looks around at everyone, but almost searching for someone, someone who can give him courage and get over these nerves, but he doesn't find them.

He takes a deep breath and continues 'Yeah, umm, well the thing is, me and Lisanna, we umm-',

'C'mon spit it out ash breath!' says Gray. '

WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO ICE TITS!' shouts Natsu back at him.

'You two aren't fighting are you?! Best friends should not be fighting with one another!' Erza says to both the boys sternly.

'No ma'am' they both reply back to her instantly, terrified of what she might do if they continued. _Man, I wish people would stop interrupting already,_ Natsu thinks to himself.

So before anyone else can interrupt, Natsu decides to just brace it and come out with exactly with what he needs to say 'Me and Lisanna have got a divorce'.

After his statement he is met with a deadly silence. Too quiet for fairy tail. But with it being fairy tail, it doesn't take long for hell to break loose.

'WHAT?!' everyone in the guild shouts simultaneously.

Natsu and Lisanna had braced themselves for this, they didn't expect the guild to react well, especially with them getting divorced and not telling anyone. Why should they though? It was their business, no one else's and to simply put it, it wasn't working anymore.

They just didn't love each other in that way anymore. Yes they still cared for one another but not in the way that they wanted to grow old together, have children and spend forever together.

They had accepted this, and were happy with their decision. This didn't come lightly for them, but they are still there for each other as friends.

Especially when they knew that they both fell in love with someone new.

They both wanted each other to find happiness, and they hoped the guild could support this. No, neither of them cheated on each other, well not physically, but emotionally they fell for someone else and that's where they knew that they were not destined to be together. They were not sad or bitter towards one another, they were happy with their memories and the time they had together, but now is the time to move forward but on separate paths.

BAM!

After the initial shock, this is the first thing that happens to Natsu after he announced their divorce.

'That is NOT manly to divorce my baby sister, you've broken her heart you-'. 'Elfman, NO!', cried Lisanna, 'He hasn't broken my heart, this is a mutual decision, honestly I am fine, we're still good, just not married anymore and we are both happy with it', she continued before he could hurt Natsu any more.

Natsu who was just coming too after Elfman hit him, woke up to a spooky feeling. He turned around looking for the source, to see the eldest Strauss sibling with a deathly aura around her, the devil coming out of her. _Uh oh, this isn't good_ he thought to himself. But before Mira could make any sort of commotion there was a loud 'ENOUGH! They've had their say, they seem happy in their decision, as much as its sad to see a couple part ways, but let them go to their friends now, we will not have any more violence to do with this situation' the master shouts. Everyone grumbles off and let's Natsu and Lisanna go off to their respective groups so they can give their friends the answers that everyone wants.

* * *

 **So I deleted the story that I already had up, I wasn't happy with it so it is undergoing a major rewrite. So I decided to upload something new. This isn't perfect, I know, but was something that I've had in my head for a while. It will probably be rewritten soon so it flows better. Any constructive criticism would be great and reviews if it is something that is wanting to be continued. Hopefully someone enjoys it and I will continue this. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sat towards the back of the guild is Lucy Heartfilia, usually she is sat with all of her friends, but today she wanted time to herself. She is sat there sipping on her milkshake when she hears the disruption of Natsu shouting 'Hey everyone, shut up and listen!'.

She looks up to see what her best friend wants to tell everyone, but winces slightly when she see's Lisanna with him. She does not hate Lisanna, in fact she adores the sweet caring girl. But she still finds it hard to accept that he chose Lisanna over her. Not that there was ever a choice, just happened that Natsu had been in love with Lisanna forever.

Lucy could never have told him her feelings after knowing that, she was too nice to hurt people for selfish reasons. Even three years after Lisanna and Natsu got married, Lucy was still hopelessly in love with Natsu. So it hurt to see him with Lisanna but made her not sad to see her best friend light up so much around his wife.

No one really knew of her feelings, she had Levy who knew, who tried her hardest to help Lucy get over him, but Lucy just couldn't. She was hoping she would eventually, but even after three years it may be lasting a lot longer than she thought.

She was stirred from her thoughts when a sudden shriek pierced the guild hall 'OH MY GOD! You're having a baby! Ooh pink haired blue eyed babies or white haired green eyed babies! I can't wait! I get to be an auntie, eeeeeeeeeeeee'. As Mira shouted this out, Lucy's stomach plummeted.

Natsu was having a baby with Lisanna.

Of course he was, she was his wife after all. But that just solidified it for Lucy, there was never going to be a chance, not that she thought there was anyway. She just stared at her milkshake, her head down to try and stop the tears from falling. Also hiding away from the look of pity she knew she was going to get from Levy. She could only start to think moving on and maybe take up one of the offers that she gets to go on dates. Maybe if she gave a guy a chance it would help her move on from Natsu.

She would be happy and excited for the couple because there was one thing she knew, Natsu would make an excellent father no matter who it was who he had a child with. He was fiercely loyal and loving towards everyone, even Gray, even though he would never admit it.

As she was sat there in her own head, she could feel her keys vibrating, knowing that her spirits could feel her anguish. They all knew how she felt, she can't hide anything from them after all. She lets her hand slide over them to let them know she will be fine, the last thing she needs in Loke to pop out and make scene. She did not need everyone to know how she feels, it wasn't their problem. Still sitting in her spot, she can hear Natsu and Gray arguing yet again, seriously do they never give it a rest, this was supposed to be a happy moment for everyone (obviously missing what Lisanna has just said to everyone).

She takes a deep breath and looks up at everyone, this was not the reaction she was expecting from everyone, she was expecting everyone to break out into a party true fairy tail style.

She finally looks at Natsu for the first time and she can see that he looks nervous. Why is he nervous? I thought he would have been excited to be becoming a dad. She can see he's in turmoil with himself. But before she can think anymore about how Natsu's feeling he suddenly speaks 'Me and Lisanna have got a divorce'.

Um...WHAT?!

Is what Lucy thinks exactly the same time the guild disrupts. Could this be actually happening? She thought that they were so in love and would never part. There is a part of her that is filled with joy, that is thinking that she may finally have a chance, but quickly squashes it down as she remembers that Natsu only see's her as his friend, best friend.

He would not ever overstep that boundary.

He has only ever treated her as a friend, even before he got married. She just has to forget about him and definitely move on, no matter how the circumstances have changed. But she can't help but think it, she also has so many questions as to why they have divorced. She is wandering how Natsu is doing, he seems to look fine, but she knows him better that if he is hurting he will hide it away. She wants to comfort him and see if he is actually okay. She has to be there for him, even if it is only as a best friend, but that's what best friends are for, to help each other through the hardest of things.

She can't help but be a bit annoyed that he never told her about any of this, but it was his and Lisanna's business and she was not one to pry anyway.

She looks up and notices another commotion has started up, but it is quickly stopped when master intervenes and makes everyone stop bickering. After the master has intervened she notices everyone has quickly gone quiet and gone back to what it was they were doing beforehand.

She see's Natsu quickly say something to Lisanna and see's him head over to the table where Erza, Gray and Happy are sat at. She realises that she should go over and be there for Natsu. So she gets up and goes over to the table where her team are sat.

 **Woo, so happy that I had some reviews. So here we go, I decided to upload second chapter today as there is a storm and need to distract myself. This story is not just going to be point of views from Natsu and Lucy as it will be repeating the story but from each side, it's only like this for first 2 chapters. May be a whole for next upload as this was all I've got so far. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, Lucy reached the table where her team were sat and joined them. For a while no one was talking, almost like they didn't know what to say.

Seriously, what do you say in this situation without upsetting, offending or sticking your nose in.

The atmosphere at Team Natsu's table was a little bit tense to say the least, everyone shifting slightly not knowing how to approach Natsu. 'Oh for Mavis' sake, someone say something, please!' cried Natsu to the others.

Before any of them could blink, a small blue ball of fur suddenly shot itself at Natsu, burrowing himself into his trademark scarf. 'Na-Natsu, why didn't you tell us? Are you okay?' Happy said whilst crying into Natsu. 'Yeah little buddy, I'm fine, honestly. I didn't want to put all my problems on you guys when you had your own shit going on' Natsu replied, his hand on Happy's head comforting him as best he could.

Natsu couldn't understand why his team seemed upset for him, but he himself was fine. He wanted everyone else to be fine with his decision, he didn't want anyone to pity him, he has dealt with it and wants to move on. 'Soooo, you're sure you are definitely okay? I just don't understand Natsu, you seemed fine together, what the hell bought this on? And yeah we have our own shit to deal with, but when it's something as important as this, you should have come to us! I'd like to think we're good enough friends to take on each others problems, but obviously you don't seem to think of us this way, stupid ash for brains!' Gray said heatedly from across the table.

The thing is, Natsu couldn't argue with him on this, Gray was right. Gray knew he was right as well. They were nakama, they should be there for each other, but Natsu didn't go to anyone with his problems, he decided to deal with them on his own. He knew his team were hurting from being left out and with him making them feel like they weren't needed. Pretty shitty indeed.

'I'm sorry', mumbled Natsu, 'I should have said something, I trust you guys with everything but I didn't want you to think low of me, to think I was giving up. I don't ever give up, I always keep fighting, but not this time'. He looked up to see his team staring back, waiting for more answers.

So far Lucy and Erza hadn't said much. Erza was just waiting on an explanation, she didn't want to pressure him, she was happy enough to let him continue at his own pace. Lucy, she didn't seem to be looking at Natsu, she kept her head down and stayed quiet. That was one thing Natsu couldn't understand, was her reaction. Is she really pissed at him for doing this? But little did he know she was in her own thoughts completely.

Lucy was wondering what would happen now, whether she could finally tell Natsu her true feelings or just leave things the way they are. Her thoughts suddenly shifted, of course she can't tell him! He has just divorced Lisanna, so therefore he has just come out of a long term relationship, so he will want time to himself and also she could NOT do that to Lisanna. They are friends after all and she couldn't hurt a friend like that, no matter what they say, no, she's not going there.

Pulled back from her thoughts she heard Natsu continue 'Right, so yeah, we got a divorce. It wasn't something that we thought of in spur of the moment, this was something that has been going through our minds for a while. It just wasn't working, so instead of one day waking up and hating each other we decided to end things in a good way'.

'Wow, who knew you had it in you, you can be an adult at times', commented Gray.

'Oh shush Gray, let him talk, stop interrupting him', Erza growls out towards him, she's completely tired of his snide remarks towards Natsu. He should be supporting him, but all he is trying to do is get under Natsu's skin, and now is not the time for an all out brawl between the two of them.

'Well the thing is, we both agreed on was that we rushed into this, we got married way too young and obviously others had doubts but we didn't listen', said Natsu.

He was right, they did get married too young, everyone had their reservations but kept it to themselves because the last thing they wanted to do was anger the obliviously happy in love dragon slayer.

They all remember it well.

They had never seen him as happy as he was when Lisanna 'returned from the dead'. He constantly had his signature grin on his face and refused to leave her side, he had missed her a lot after all and couldn't quite believe that she was here, he had accepted he was never going to see her again.

A few weeks after Lisanna had returned, they had announced to the guild that they were dating (neither noticing the shattered look upon Lucy's face). They were inseparable. He would always get Lisanna to join in with missions alongside his team. He wanted everyone to love her as much as he did, because she was his light. He loved how well she got on with Lucy, his best friend, they were always talking and would go shopping when they had the spare time. To Natsu this was perfect as his lover and nakama got on so well, he didn't need to worry about anything.

It seemed very whirlwind for the two mages because not even three months into dating they decided to get married. Everyone was shocked at this, first off they hadn't been together long and two, they were so young. But if they found they were ready for this, everyone respected it and kept opinions to themselves. They seemed happy and in love, why ruin that.

Natsu and Lisanna had a beautiful wedding with all their friends and family attending, it seemed nothing could go wrong. They had each other and that was all that mattered. After the wedding they were happy for a while, but a year into their marriage things started to change. At first they put it down to normal routine of things, growing up together and finding a pattern. This was them maturing and learning to live alongside each other. So, they talked any problems out and stayed happy together.

They did notice more things had started to change but tried to ignore it. It would be little things that would get on each others nerves and they would start to argue. The arguing got more intense but they still just carried on, after all, married life was not all sunshines and rainbows.

Then something happened that changed the dynamics of their relationship. After two years married, this was the change that was going to lead to the divorce. It was also where truths and realisations came out from the two of them and this is where they knew things had changed between them and that they had been living a lie for a while.

 **I am not completely happy with this chapter. So if it gets deleted it is because i'm rewriting it because ugh! Just felt like i should get something out as i'm now busy all weekend and need to catch up on sleep. I'm enjoying writing for everyone :) it has been years since I sat down and wrote a story. So please don't be too harsh as i am aware it's rubbish. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

'Things were great to begin with, but the longer we stayed together, the more we realised that we were not meant to be. Things were said, i won't go into detail, but yeah, it didn't sit well with me. It's there we realised we could not go back, and that we definitely rushed into all of this and that maybe it was more of the excitement of being reunited that played a big part of us getting married' continued Natsu. 'I do not regret ever getting married to Lisanna, but we soon realised that it was not the love that spouses should have that was between us. We did try, honestly, but there just came a time when enough was enough'.

He remembered the day when it changed.

He got up as usual and started off with his morning routine. He went and joined Lisanna for breakfast but as soon as he sat down he noticed something was off, but decided to ignore it for now. He knew her better than that and if she wanted to tell him she would. 'So, what are you doing today? Remember, i'm off on a mission with Luce and Happy today, so I will be back late', he said to her.

That's when he noticed her tense, what had he said this time to piss her off? 'What's up Lis?' he asked, she didn't say anything and kept avoiding his eyes. Seriously, what was going on?! 'C'mon tell me, yano I don't like seeing you upset' he said, trying to be cheerful for his wife.

She then looked directly up to him and said 'Uh, Natsu, I don't want you seeing Lucy anymore'.

'WHAT?! Why?!' he shouted. He didn't understand, he thought that Lisanna liked Lucy, and Lucy has been nothing but nice towards Lisanna. They seem to be great friends and as far as he was aware neither of them had fallen out.

'Well, it's not that I have a problem with Lucy as a person, but I don't trust her with you', she replied to him. 'Why not? She's my best friend, you've never had a problem with us hanging out before, what's the problem now?' he asked.

She was really testing his patience, there was no way he was going to stop seeing Lucy, they had been inseparable since he first met her, they were great as partners and she was one of the people he trusted the most. She was his best friend! 'Natsu, I don't like the way she looks at you. It's obvious that she has feelings for you, you're my husband and you always spend time with her and what if one day you realise that you have feelings for her as well. What will happen to me?' she said.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He's proved time and time again he was in love with her, he married her, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Why did she doubt him?

'Lis, c'mon. She's Lucy, my best friend. She doesn't have feelings for me, and you know I love you. Don't ask this of me, i'm going on a mission with her today, I can't let her down'. Lisanna looked up at him, she realised there was no point in trying to ask this of him, he was stubborn and also dense. He didn't see the way that Lucy looked at him, how she lit up when he asked her to hang out or do anything together. Yes, she had been nothing but nice to Lisanna, but there was some boundaries that you don't step over, and Lucy had definitely stepped over it.

There was no point in trying to argue with him on this, so she got up and muttered 'Whatever' and walked away. When she walked away, Natsu didn't have much to say, he was just thinking about what Lisanna had said to him. No way could Lucy have feelings for him, surely she would have told him if she did. And why now? He had been married for two years, she would never fall for a married man, he knew her better than that.

After that conversation between Natsu and Lisanna, things changed. He wasn't going to stop seeing Lucy just because Lisanna had a funny feeling, and she then started to become distant with Natsu. Something needed to be done otherwise, what was the point in carrying on with this.

After months of this distance between the two of them Natsu also noticed his feelings towards Lisanna were starting to change. Was he in love with her anymore? Was he ever actually in love with her? Was she still in love with him?

The last question he wasn't so sure, she seemed to be spending less time with him and more time with Laxus and his team. Which did make sense that she wanted to go, as her sister would sometimes go with them as well with her dating Freed and all. But the problem lay with that she never wanted to go on missions with him anymore, but she was quick to accept and go along with them. When he started questioning himself he also noticed his feelings towards a certain celestial mage were changing. He started noticing little things about her that he never seemed to notice before. Or had he noticed them but ignored his own feelings because she was his best friend? He wasn't too sure.

Why had he never noticed the way her face lights up in a certain way when she's super happy about something and how breathtakingly beautiful it made her? How she is so beautiful on the inside just as much as the outside? She was a pure soul that only wanted the best for everyone. So selfless. Surely this was wrong to be thinking of his best friend like this. But it felt right. One thing he was starting to realise was that he was falling for Lucy. Or maybe 'falling' wasn't the right word. As he was thinking about it over time, thinking back on everything, he felt as if he's always had these feelings for Lucy but never paid any attention. She was his best friend and he never wanted to jeopardize their friendship, so he pushed them away and was happy enough just being her friend. That could be why he jumped in so fast with Lisanna and why he felt like the feelings he had for her were love, but they weren't, not really. They were a love of friendship, not the same love he feels for Lucy. And for that he can't carry on living a lie on how he feels and hethings definitely have to change. And with all of these realisations that came to Natsu, he realised that definitely changed everything with Lisanna and he couldn't do that to her. He had to be honest and tell her. He could not carry on living a lie and hurt her, even though being honest will hurt her regardless.

So he decided after he came to the realisation of his feelings about Lucy that he was going to tell Lisanna. One day when he went home, he found her sitting at the table, she looked up and said 'Hey, uh Natsu could we talk please'. 'Sure, what's up? Need to talk to you as well', he replied. 'Okay, just let me get out what I have to say first and then you can react however you want and tell me what you need to say, please don't interrupt me no matter how much you want to', she replied back to him, she took a deep breath and continued 'Well, I don't know if you have noticed, but things between us have not been right for a while, no one's fault of course I just think that this relationship has run its course maybe. God, that sounds horrible, but that's how I feel. We have tried to make it work in some ways, but I think it's time to now face the truth. Natsu, I think we should get a divorce, this hasn't come out of nowhere but there is another factor that has made this decision for me as well. Um, I don't love you the way I used to, the uh thing is, I have fallen for someone else'.

Natsu just stared at her, he didn't know what to say as it was like she had read his mind and repeated it back to him. He stared for quite a while without saying a word and Lisanna was starting to get worried.

'Please say something Natsu, I understand you're angry but please, you've got to understand!' she cried. 'Heh', he finally said. 'I'm not angry, just shocked, thing is you've basically said what I was going to say to you today, crazy right. I'm going to miss us, but you're right it's probably the best decision. I've fallen for someone else as well'.

'It's Lucy isn't it?' she asked. He just nodded his head, he didn't want to upset her especially after her fears a while back to do with Lucy.

'Well I wish you luck, I hope you're happy with her, are you going to tell her?' Lisanna asked. 'Uh, i'm not sure, it's all a bit fast at the moment, I want to be with her, but knowing her, she won't want to be with someone who has just come out of a relationship and who's to say she actually wants me', he said.

Lisanna just snorted, she knew the truth, she knew that Lucy was head over heels for him, but this was his time to figure things out so she wasn't going to push it.

'So, who is it that you fell for? I bet it's Laxus, you've been spending a lot of time with their team recently' Natsu asked.

Lisanna went bright red and spluttered 'NO WAY, definitely not him, it's uh, Bickslow' she replied to him, covering her blushing face with her hands.

Natsu burst out laughing and said 'Seriously?! Ha well I can tell you know, I definitely did not expect that! Honestly though Lis, I do hope things work out for you, does he know how you feel?'. She looked up at him finally and shook her head.

'What a pair we are eh? Let's hope we can move forward from this and still remain friends', she said to him fondly. 'Of course Lis, I will never ever forget what we had and I don't want to lose you again', Natsu said. And he meant it, she'd always be a big part of his life, he still loved her but not the same way as he used to.

'We both came to an agreement in the end and decided to get a divorce as it wasn't working. We both landed a pretty big bombshell on one another. The thing is, we both fell in love with someone else', Natsu said to the rest of the team with his eyes down.

He couldn't face them and didn't want them to get angry at him, it wasn't his fault really, he can't help who he falls for. If he looked up he would have seen them with wide eyes just staring at him, well Gray, Erza and Happy anyway.

Lucy couldn't look at him, she did not want to know who he had fallen for now, she did not want more heartache! So instead of listening any more Lucy stood up rather fast and just said to everyone 'Uh sorry guys, I just remembered I have some stuff to do. I will catch up later I promise' and just as quickly she left the guild leaving everyone speechless. Especially Natsu.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Lucy left the ones left at the table and just looked at each other puzzled. 'Uh, what was that about?' asks Gray. 'Beats me' replies Natsu, 'But now I think about it, Lucy hasn't been herself recently, she's been a bit distant. Now I know i've had stuff going on, but I always keep an eye on how she is. Any idea what's going on?. Erza and Gray look at him and shake their heads.

Truth be told, they hadn't really noticed how Lucy has been. They hadn't noticed that she had become quiet and drawn in herself, and to be honest it made them feel horrible, like they were the worst friends on the planet.

Natsu, he felt as if everything that might be wrong with Lucy was his fault. Was she really angry that he got a divorce and didn't tell her? They are best friends after all. Or was it because she thinks he's hurt Lisanna, even though he explained that neither were hurt by this decision.

He had his own reasons for not confiding in Lucy, how do you tell the woman you love that you're getting divorced because you were in love with them and not their wife. It would only hurt Lucy.

'Soooo...as you've already explained things, who is this girl you fell for then?' Says Gray. He's never one to beat around the bush.

'Uh, I don't think I should say, especially as she has no idea how I feel. I don't want her to feel that now i'm divorced i'm now moving on to them. I fell in love with her, but I don't think it was a random thing, I think I always have been in love with her, but it took me far too long to figure it out' Natsu replied.

Gray just looks at his dense friend, he doesn't say anything else, he's figured it out. You would have to be stupid to not figure it out. Natsu was in love with Lucy, just like how Lucy was in love with Natsu. Oh, of course he knew about her feelings. The only two who didn't know how they felt was the two directly involved.

Lucy may be smart, but she can be just as dense as Natsu at times, and this was definitely one of those times. He just hoped that the two of them figured things out before it gets complicated. He can't stand to see Lucy hurting anymore because of him.

Elsewhere there was a feisty blonde, walking through the town at high speed, furious at herself for the way she just acted. _Idiot, idiot, idiot_ was all she thought whilst keeping at the high pace of walking. Thinking to herself, why did she just walk off like that, she's had more than enough time to deal with her heart being broken.

As of now, instead of waiting around, she will try to move on. That means no more saying no to nice men who ask her out, no more avoiding the topic when one of her friends try to set her up. She shouldn't be wasting her time waiting on someone who only see's her as a friend. She should experience life. See what the hype about dating was, everyone else seems to enjoy it so why can't she.

As she's walking, she is not paying attention to where she is going. Which can be dangerous for a girl as clumsy as herself. As she's deep in thought all of a sudden she bumps into someone.

CRASH!

Clumsy Lucy Heartfilia once again has fallen to the floor in embarrassment.

'Oh my god, i'm so sorry!' she quickly shouts, before she looks up though a hand is in her face offering to help her up. 'Don't worry about it, are you okay?' the stranger replies. She takes the offered hand and nods her head. It takes her a while to look at the stranger, but once she does all she see's is a big smile and she is shocked.

What is he doing here?

 **Wow, so it's been a while. It's not great. To be honest my train of thought completely disappeared with this story and I was struggling for a while. I knew how it was going to go, I just didn't know how to write it. So to compensate for lack of update, here is a terrible excuse for a chapter. Thanks for the reviews as well, they are the reason why I will continue this :) When I am back in a writing frame of mind, I promise to make this chapter better, it doesn't flow right but i thought i'd post something at least :D.**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Author's note (sorry not an update)

**Hi everyone!**

 **Sorry this isn't an update on the story just yet.** **But i'm hoping there are still some followers out there who want me to continue on with it.** **I've been away from this for so long. I lost all motivation to do it. I'm not going to bore anyone with personal stuff. But yeah.**

 **Good thing is, I have now found said motivation and plan on continuing this story and will update with a new chapter as soon as I can. I just need to power up the laptop as I haven't opened it since the last chapter...which was such a long time ago!**

 **If there is still followers of this out there, thank you for your patience and I will try and update as regularly as I can.** **I will try and have a set date for regular posts so I have a goal in mind to focus on and will let everyone know when you should expect updates.**

 **I might post this up on AO3 as well and try to update regularly on there...if I do I will post my pen name if that is your preferred platform for reading fanfictions.** **Thank you to all for patience and I will be back, hopefully by the end of the week!**

 **Love x**


	7. Chapter 6

She's stood there not knowing what to say, mostly out of embarrassment. So she pats the dust off her clothes whilst she's trying to figure out what to say. As she's overthinking, she hears him clear his throat and say 'Long time no see, eh, Blondie.'

Her forehead twitches in annoyance at the stupid nickname, especially because he is blonde too!

But she pushes that aside and replies 'uh yeah, it's been a while!'. She just wants to carry on her anger and get home so she can really mope about things. But it doesn't look like that's going to happen any time soon. 'So, uh, yeah, sorry for bumping into you like that Blondie. I wasn't really looking where I was going. Just rushing about and not paying attention.', he say to her.

She looks up at him and he's grinning sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, looking slightly worried. She can't help but smile a tiny bit at this, making her think it's funny that he's a bit nervous around her. He must be nervous of her wrath, he has seen Lucy Kick but never experienced one. She had to admit even with his nervous smile and not seeing him for so long, he was still as handsome as ever. It's just a shame, that in the past and being blind with the infatuation she had with Natsu, she's never fully appreciated it. Plus he was a good guy, annoying at times, but loyal, kind and cariing.

Kind of like Natsu, she thought.

NO! No more thinking about Natsu, this is a Natsu free thinking zone.

He was still always so kind to her and never made things awkward, even when she turned him down on the multiple occasions he asked her out. She wishes she was never so infatuated with Natsu, but she never regrets it. But it could have meant that she may have found a decent guy to spend her time with instead of longing for someone who was so out of reach. But now is definitely the time to accept it's just a friendship and let go of any other feelings.

She smiles back at him and says 'Don't worry about it, it's not like I was paying attention either. So, how have you been? What brings you here?'. He relaxes a little, once he realises he's not going to receive a Lucy Kick and says 'I'm good thanks, how 'bout you? Ha and about that, we were out on a job and then I kind of got separated from my team. So I've been wandering around for the last hour trying to find them. Maybe I should just stay in one spot. Knowing my luck, we're just going in circles around each other.' ,he laughs out the last bit.

As infectious as his happiness can be, Lucy can't just bring herself to match it. 'Well, do you need any help finding them?' she asks, the smile disappearing from her face because in reality she just wants to get home. 'Um nah, I'm okay. But I tell you what, how 'bout you join me for a drink? And before you think, I'm not asking you on a date, I was thinking two friends hanging out and I could buy you a drink, and maybe a cake in that cafe over there to apologise for knocking you over. Plus you look like you do with some cheering up and also I'll be in one place, so I may be able to see my team if they pass.' He asks Lucy with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Lucy just stands there chewing her lip, thinking over his request. It's only one drink in a cafe right? Not a date. Just a catch up with an old friend? As she knows it's been well over a year since she last saw him or his team for that matter. She's still upset about what went down in the guild today but maybe a little distraction with a friend could keep her mind off it or a bit. And also it can hide her if any of her team try to come and find her to see what's up with her.

Yeah, it's not a bad also did say she wasn't going to say no anymore, even though it isn't a date, it's a step forward.

Lucy is shaken out of her daze by a hand waving in front of her face and him saying 'Earth to Blondie, are you in there? Whaddya say?'. She stomps her foot and huffs 'Hey, my names Lucy! And you're blonde too idiot! Fine, Sting, I'll go with you to the cafe. Just as FRIENDS nothing more. And you best buy me the biggest piece of cake they have!'. And with that she grabs his wrist and drags a grinning White dragon slayer, whilst she's stomping down the road.

 **So I'm finally back! Sorry it isn't a super long chapter, i'm just getting back into the swing of things! Buuuuut saying that, I have spent a lot of the last week planning this story, so there is so much more to come. I finally figured out a real plot to it instead of just drab and i'm excited to get it out! I will try and get this out weekly, so look out for it! I'm thinking it'll be Fridays as that's an easy day for me :). But thanks to everyone who's supported this, wanted me to continue and followed and favourited this story!**

 **Love :D**


End file.
